


You Make Me Feel Intoxicated

by writerjesus



Series: A Partner To Be Proud Of [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerjesus/pseuds/writerjesus
Summary: You would think that after knowing each other for their entire lives, Iwaizumi and Oikawa would know everything about each other. They grew up together; they knew each other like the back of their hands… which was mostly true.





	You Make Me Feel Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for alcohol!

You would think that after knowing each other for their entire lives, Iwaizumi and Oikawa would know everything about each other. They grew up together; they knew each other like the back of their hands… which was mostly true. 

 

It started with a phone call. At one in the morning. Iwaizumi fumbled for his phone, groggily picking up. “Oikawa?” He mumbled, forcing himself to sit up. If Oikawa was calling this late, it was important. 

 

“Iwaaa-chan~” Oikawa singsonged, a little too loudly. 

 

Iwaizumi laid back down, cradling the phone against his pillow. “Hey babe.” 

 

“Iwa-chan~ I miss youuuu.” Drunk calls from your affection boyfriend were equally good for his heart and terrible for his sleeping schedule. 

 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but chuckle. “Miss you too babe. Having fun?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah! Walking home now. Tetsu-chan and I kicked ass at beer pong.” Oikawa beamed. 

 

Right. Oikawa had become friends with Nekoma’s old captain while at school. He was a cool guy but they fired each other up a little too much sometimes. Still, it put Iwaizumi at ease that Kuroo was there. 

 

“How drunk are you?” Iwaizumi teased. 

 

Oikawa’s pout was almost audible. “Not that drunk. I’m walking home by myself, first off. And I only had a few drinks. I’m happily tipsy.” 

 

Iwaizumi chuckled more. “I was joking babe. I know you’re not going to get shitfaced.” 

 

“Not without you~!” Oikawa laughed. 

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Yeah good luck with that. You know I don’t drink, right?” 

 

Oikawa’s laughter stopped. “Wait, really? What? Why?” 

 

Normally Iwaizumi got annoyed when people asked but this was Oikawa so it was different. “I just don’t like the taste. I’m not overly fond of the way it makes me feel either. I’ve been drunk twice but it’s not exactly anything I want to seek out.” 

 

“Okay, I know the first time was with me and Makki and Matsun when you turned twenty. But what was the second?” Oikawa pressed. 

 

“I was at home with family and we had some drinks. Decided to try a bit and my tolerance is garbage so I drank a bit too fast. Felt dizzy so I laid down. Fell asleep for a couple hours and then woke up fine. Not the worst drunken experience but I didn’t like it.” Iwaizumi explained. “But yeah. I don’t like the way most alcohol tastes.” He paused, hesitating. “My ex would try to convince me to drink with him. He liked drinking and smoking, which, you know, his choice, but I wasn’t a fan. He wanted to get drunk with me and stuff. I never did but it was something he brought up more than a few times.” 

 

Oikawa’s pout was back. “Asshole. Knew I didn’t like him much for a reason.” 

 

Iwaizumi chuckled. “You’re just a jealous brat.” He teased. “But yeah. So… I wouldn’t mind getting drunk with you though. I’d just have to find something I like enough to get to that point.” 

 

“You sure? I don’t wanna force you Iwa-chan. If you don’t want to drink, you don’t have to just because I do.” 

 

Iwaizumi hummed. “I know. I might change my mind but. I dunno. Drinking with you sounds fun.” He closed his eyes as he spoke. Talking late at night like this made talking easier somehow. “The first time I drank was fun because it was with us and our friends and it was a big thing. Second time was just kinda sad. I’ve drunk alcohol without getting drunk, obviously, but. I dunno. Maybe it was just because of my time with my ex but I felt this weird pressure to drink. It was important to him that we drank together. I think it was an emotional, intimacy thing. Like, he couldn’t do it while sober maybe. I dunno. So I guess I feel weird about drinking because I associate it with all of that… But,” He interrupted Oikawa, who was probably about to go off on his ex for legitimate reasons, “it’s different with you. I… did love him, in the past. It didn’t work out for a lot of reasons. But hindsight is always 20/20 so I realize now that I probably never felt comfortable drinking with him because I didn’t fully trust him, or feel fully comfortable. At the time, I thought I did but. Now, being out of that relationship and now in one that I am  _ actually _ happy and emotionally fulfilled… yeah. I don’t mind drinking with you. Because I love you. And I trust you.” 

 

Oikawa was quiet at first. The only reason Iwaizumi knew the call hadn’t dropped was because he could hear the wind and slight static, meaning Oikawa was still walking. 

 

“Babe?” Iwaizumi said, glancing at his phone to make sure the reception was still fine. 

 

“I’m here, I’m here.” Oikawa replied hastily. “Sorry. I just.” He paused again. “We both know I have a lot of feelings about your ex so we won’t get into that… But I love you. And. And I’m glad that you trust me. And I’m just. Happy that you can be honest with me and not feel pressured or anything. I’m.” He laughed a little and then sniffed. “I’m tipsy and emotional and cold and want to be in bed and incredibly and endlessly in love with you.” 

 

“Holy shit babe, are you crying right now?” Iwaizumi’s chest felt warm and full. God, he wanted to kiss him. 

 

“Maybe! I can’t help it! Iwa-chan says the nicest things and I love you and I’m just. We’re so lucky, you know? We’re so fucking lucky Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s voice was slightly muffled as he was obviously wiping his face of tears. “I love you so, so much. I can’t wait to see you. I love you.”

 

“We really are…” Iwaizumi agreed softly. “I love you too. Always. We should make plans. Soon. Set dates and book train tickets. It’s been too long.” 

 

Oikawa laughed. Iwaizumi could hear the faint sound of a door closing behind him and the wind dying off. He was home. “I’ll call you tomorrow and we can plan.” He promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Intoxicated by The Cab. 
> 
> Like most things in this series, this is based off personal events/opinions.


End file.
